Business and Pleasure
by Manita
Summary: Renji gets sent undercover and when his back-up makes contact, things take an intimate turn.


**[****Written for ****Renji's Birthday Bash****. I'm only 24 hours late getting him laid. Happy Birthday Renji!****]**

* * *

"You know why you're here, I assume?"

Renji dipped a quick, very respectful bow. "Yes, Soifon-taichō." Undercover work, according to taichō, and Renji was still boggling at the sheer absurdity of that idea. Him, going undercover? Had any of these officers ever actually met him?

Soifon snorted delicately as she turned away, "Do not concern yourself, Abarai, we won't be taxing your meagre acting abilities too much." It was like she'd read his mind, and since she was onmitsukidō and Renji wasn't entirely convinced she hadn't, he swallowed hard and resolved not to think anything inappropriate around her, before hurrying to catch up as she strode away across the second division courtyard.

"The set-up is as follows," she was saying when he fell into step beside her, "Someone is smuggling Gotei goods out of Seireitei. We've identified and neutralised the inside man, what we need to establish now is where these goods are going. We've infiltrated the gang acting as the middle men but only at the lower levels, thus we are unable to identify the main buyer. The only information we have on them is that they operate in the South sixties."

Which was why they needed him. As far as Renji knew, barring Rukia, he was the only serving Gotei officer from the higher districts of the southern quadrant. And there was no way they'd risk sending a Kuchiki in undercover, adopted or not. Still he needed to make one thing clear before this went further.

Pointing to his facial tattoos, he said, "You know these aren't Yakuza, right?" If she was looking to send him in as a family member, it wasn't going to work.

She gave him a quelling look. "If I wanted someone who could pass as a kobun, I would have asked for Iba," she said, her feet carrying her up the division steps towards the entrance to the main building.

Renji grimaced and followed. Right, he'd forgotten about Tetsu's ink. Way to make a good impression on the new boss. Soifon opened the door and held it, letting Renji enter first as she said, "Your name has been linked to the gang operating within Seireitei. As of now, as far as everyone else is concerned, the whole smuggling ring is and always has been, your business." She cast a disparaging eye up and down the length of him before stalking past up the corridor. "I am sure no one will doubt that you are exactly as you appear to be, Abarai-fukutaichō; an Inuzuri thug made good with an eye for the main chance."

* * *

The gang turned out to be working out of a run down resort located high in mountains of Kenro. That they should have made that place their base of operations was so predictable it was almost a joke. South 63 was synonymous with bandit country and it was well known that half the onsen up there were just covers for businesses of a less salubrious nature.

Despite Renji's reservations, the initial infiltration went like a dream. No one seemed to believe that someone with Renji's background could be anything but a crook, so he was welcomed with open arms. With his distinctive appearance, everyone knew who he was, and his thick Inuzuri accent – played up for the crowd – opened any doors his lieutenancy didn't, and so, a few days after he'd arrived, Renji had his feet well and truly under the table and Saitō, the gang's leader, eating out of his hand. The story Renji spun him was that Renji had some special merchandise to shift, which was why he'd only now revealed himself as the power behind the throne, and that he would only negotiate a deal with the main man. Saitō seemed to buy it without question and immediately started trying to arrange a meeting.

It took a while, but a few days after Renji arrived, word came down that the big boss had agreed to a meet. Like a good little spy, Renji followed orders and wore a dark green shitagi that night when he'd joined the others in the bar. That was the pre-arranged signal to let the kitchen hand, a second division plant, know that things were hotting up. After he'd done that, he sat tight like he was supposed to and waited for back-up to show. Who exactly that was going to be was anyone's guess, though Renji suspected it'd end up being be one of the ninjas done up as a throw away thug.

In the meantime, he was at an onsen resort and so he took advantage of the facilities and spent every moment he could pruning himself in the hot springs.

That morning, he'd only just immersed himself for a long soak when a voice said, "Boss wants to see you."

Renji dragged the towel from his face and glared up at the henchman lurking by the edge of the pool. "Then tell ya boss to get his ass out here, 'cos I ain't moving," he replied. It didn't pay to be polite. These gangs only respected one thing; strength. And anyone who didn't take every opportunity to show it was treated with contempt.

The henchman grunted and vanished, presumably to find his boss. Renji took the opportunity to get out of the pool, drag his hakama and shitagi on over wet skin, and tuck Zabimaru into his belt, thus he was at least decent when Saitō stomped through the gate dragging a woman behind him.

"This yours?" he demanded as he sent the woman sprawling at Renji's feet. "Got picked up on the road, gave some half-assed story about being your woman. She lyin'?"

The woman's landing was deceptive. It looked heavy and uncoordinated but the hand which had appeared to catch her as she brought up against Renji's foot had touched down with hardly any pressure at all. A moment later, tapping fingers spelt out, 'summer sky' against the side of his instep. That was the code his back-up was to give when they made contact.

Renji swallowed back nerves. This was it. "Yeah, yeah, she's mine," he said, kicking the hand away as gently as he could without making it look bad. The woman played up to it, flinching and scrambling away onto her knees, long dark hair hiding her down-turned face. Water on the stones had soaked into her lavender coloured kimono in several places and the wet silk clung, revealing shapely hips and small high breasts. Whoever she was, she had a really nice body.

"You knew she was comin'?" Saitō asked.

I knew someone was, Renji thought, as he said aloud, "Course I did. Sent for her meself. Can't expect me ta go without, for fuck's sake. I'm a man, not a friggin' monk." Hopefully that'd be enough to convince Saitō that the woman was on the up.

The gang leader narrowed his eyes and cut his gaze towards the kneeling woman. "We got girls 'round here if'n ya wanted one," he grumbled. "All ya had to do was ask."

That was true, it was a bit hard to miss them. They were the main source of income at the resort with their painted faces and fluttery oiran manners. But Renji preferred women who didn't stare at him and then run away giggling behind their fans, plus he was here on business and who knew what the women here were trained for in the way of information retrieval.

Saitō had a point though, from his point of view, the girls had been available for use and Renji hadn't said a word. Having a 'special woman' turn up now probably did look a bit suspicious.

He couldn't let the comment pass unchallenged. "Shinigami," he snapped back at Saitō, putting every ounce of arrogance he could muster into his voice. "Those women wouldn't last a fuckin' minute after I got started." He flared his reiatsu slightly and smirked as Saitō paled at the pressure. The guy didn't have much power but Renji had never yet come across a bandit yet that had none. Being perpetually hungry had that effect on people.

Unfortunately Saitō hadn't made it to leader of a middle ranking group of thieves by being totally dumb. "So, what, she some kinda shinigami too?"

Apparently he was gonna have to throw his weight around a bit to make this fly. Silently apologising for what he about to say, Renji grabbed the woman by the elbow and dragged her to her feet. She was was feather light and tiny, hardly reaching up as high as his chest, and Renji was starting to get an ominous feeling about who she might be. As he tugged her closer, he caught a glimpse of cold grey eyes set in a familiar delicate face which confirmed his suspicions. That was Soifon-taichō under that curtain of dark hair. Renji swallowed hard. He was a dead man walking.

Even so, he kept rolling with the scene. "Shinigami? Fuck off! This here," he yanked on Soifon's upper arm, feeling her relax and let herself be shaken, "is pure Seireitei noble, know what I mean? And it don't come cheap, let me tell ya, so quit ya mouthin' off and leave me ta have some fun before this damned meeting gets in the way."

Renji had been hoping that would get Saitō to back off, but all the announcement did was pique the guy's interest. His expression twisted into a greedy leer and he stepped forward, hand reaching out towards the captain."Real noble, huh? I ain't never fucked one of them before. Bet she's a real goer."

Another step and Renji was going to punch him out, mission or not. He shoved Soifon behind him and rested his hand pointedly on Zabimaru's hilt. "Yeah, she is, and she's all mine, so you can go take a fucking hike. Unless ya want me ta take ya ugly head off ya shoulders."

That did the trick. Hands up and squinty eyes widening, Saitō backed off. "Shit, I ain't aiming ta start a fight over it," he said with a nervous laugh. "Hah! No, right, I can see you ain't in a mood ta share, so I'll just leave ya to it."

He headed off towards the gate and Renji was just thinking about facing the music in the shape of the petite captain standing behind him, when Saitō called back, "But next time tell us when ya expectin' someone, right? People shouldn't oughta be just turnin' up this close to Fujimoto-sama comin'."

Renji froze mid-turn at the mention of the big boss's name and spun back towards Saitō. Thankfully the gate closed before Renji could make a fool of himself, because he knew that name. He knew it all too well.

Fuck no, it couldn't be the same guy. The coincidence would be too much.

He was still staring at the gate when hands slid up the front of his shitagi and tugged on it hard enough to pull him off his feet if he hadn't bent over. When he dragged his attention back to the here and now, it was to Soifon-taichō glaring at him. Renji blinked and did his best not to look terrified in the face of imminent shish-kebobbing by Suzumebachi. But instead of dropping out of character like he'd expected, Soifon rose up on her toes and kissed him.

Her lips were shockingly warm and soft, and as welcoming as any Renji could have wanted, but her hands were unrelenting as they guided his around her body into a proper clinch. It was damned uncomfortable having to bend down that far, so he was grateful when a moment or two later she climbed him like a tree and settled herself into his arms.

For a long delicious while, the kiss continued, Renji not giving much thought to anything beyond the feel of her in his arms and the sliding caress of their lips. But after a few minutes, even he was starting to wonder where this was going because shouldn't they be like, discussing strategies and things?

Just as he thought that, Soifon huffed against his mouth and pulled his hair sharply, before going back to playing with the fine fuzz at his nape. No, not playing, Renji realised, she was tapping something out on his neck in the same onmitsukidō code as she'd used before. Fuck, he hoped she wasn't planning on talking the whole thing out that way. He'd hadn't managed to memorise much more than the codeword and a few basic phrases during the crash-course he'd gotten at the second.

Not to mention his hair and neck were a major erogenous zone and she had her hands all over them. Trying to focus on what she was spelling out while still kissing her was almost beyond him. Renji just managed it and deciphered the single word question; 'Observers?' In other words, were they being watched?

If she was referring to out here, then up until now, Renji would have answered with a hearty no, but there'd been something about Saito's reaction to Soifon's arrival which made him more cautious.

Rather than trying to use the code to reply when he hadn't a hope of getting it right, he pulled Soifon close to him and, under the guise of kissing her neck, whispered, "Inside, yeah, there's spy-holes in every room. Out here, I dunno. He might have people up in the bushes." The pool was a private one attached to his quarters, but private was all relative when the undergrowth reached right up to the fence.

She hummed an annoyed little sound too much like her zanpakutō's namesake for Renji's comfort and murmured, "Then we must take this all the way. You made your intentions for me very clear."

"Wha-!"

His shocked reaction got swallowed by a hard kiss and a moment later, when she pulled back, her expression was forbidding. "This is no time for prudery, Abarai," she muttered as her deft fingers plucked at the knot on her obi. "I am well-versed in all forms of subterfuge, and you appear to at least be functional."

Like that helped! The length of silk slithered to the ground allowing her kimono to gape open. Renji caught one glimpse of pink nipple and hauled his gaze to front and centre, desperately trying not to think of soft breasts and smooth pale skin. Soifon-taichō's breasts, oh holy shit!

If she noticed his incipient panic attack, she didn't comment, just pressed close again and wriggled against him. "Your reaction as Saitō left was revealing. You know of this Fujimoto?" she demanded quietly. She was so hot and that single layer of silk left nothing to the imagination.

"M-maybe," Renji stuttered in reply, "If it's the guy I'm thinking of."

"Clarify."

Easier said than done when she was kissing her way up his neck like that and making him weak at the knees. While he rounding up a rational thought, Renji stumbled backwards a few steps and spun to press Soifon against the solid wooden wall of the building. The new position not only helped steady him, but more importantly, would keep them partially hidden from anyone watching. He took the gentle tug on his hair as endorsement of his actions.

"Fujimoto Sajin," he said, keeping his voice to a low buzz as he dipped close to whisper in her ear. Soifon shivered and he pulled away slightly to continue, "It was years ago, before I joined Academy." And Fujimoto's coming to power had been just one more thing to make Renji and Rukia decide to go. "He's family – Yakuza – though only a local boss back then. Now? I dunno, he could've moved up through the ranks, I guess."

Soifon murmured her approval and began tugging his shitagi out of his hakama and loosening ties. "More?"

Of what? Her small hot hands on his chest or did she want to know more about Fujimoto? Renji guessed the latter and forced his whirling thoughts into something coherent as she shoved his shitagi off his shoulders. "He's petty. Likes jerking chains for the fun of it. If it is him coming to this meeting, he'll make us perform for anything we want."

"A curious turn of phrase. Was it deliberate?" she asked against his neck as she kissed a hot line up to his ear. Now his shirt was gone, her fingers dug into his scalp and she began loosening his hair tie.

Renji bit back a moan, turned his head to give her more access and slipped his hands up the outsides of her thighs beneath the silk. Solid muscles shifted under his touch. "Yeah, no, deliberate. He's a voyeur. Likes to watch while he gets off." And they'd had to find the money to get to Seireitei somewhere. There was a good reason why so few shinigami came from so far out. Travel was expensive and Academy might provide travel passes but that was the limit of their generosity.

"Excellent. An exploitable weakness. I presume he doesn't include his guards in such encounters?"

Renji shook his head, his mind running away with images of himself and Soifon doing all sorts of things to keep Fujimoto's interest, but that couldn't be what she meant, surely.

"Good, then we shall play along. Such a scenario will provide an opportunity for assassination. It can easily be constructed afterwards to look like over-indulgence on his part."

Holy crap, she did mean it. But, hang on. "Why not just kill everyone? Make an example of them?" Renji asked, voice strained as she tugged on his earlobe with sharp teeth. In retaliation he slid his hands up to cup her ass through the fine silk of her underwear and pulled her tight against him. She was shockingly hot and he fought the urge to rub against her. He was getting hard and she had to be able to feel him.

"It has been decided that the opportunity is too good to miss," she said, locking her heels around his waist and arching her back, grinding down on him and making him gasp. "You will continue to act as a go between and until all potential markets for Seireitei goods are neutralised."

That had probably been their strategy all along but, under Soifon's onslaught, Renji was starting to find it difficult to think clearly, let alone logically. Onmitsukidō probably got training in multi-tasking while getting laid. Renji hadn't had the benefit and normally he liked to devote all his attention to the person he was with, not to having some complicated conversation at the same time.

But crap, if that's what they were planning, his reputation was going to be well and truly screwed by the time this was over. "Jus- just tell me taichō knows the truth," he said as he dove in for another kiss.

"He has been informed," she replied against his lips, "as has the sōtaichō. Be assured there will be no repercussions on your career."

Thank fuck for that.

Their mouths found each other again. This time Renji gave up fighting his arousal. Freeing up one hand, he slid it up the side of Soifon's face and took control of the kiss, easing her lips apart so he could finally taste her properly. He might have imagined her small sigh, but he certainly couldn't mistake her enthusiasm.

Her tongue proved as quick and clever in a kiss as it was in speech. Within moments Renji was panting through his nose and had an arm wrapped round her, encouraging her to grind against him as hard as she needed. As her legs tightened around him, he groaned, caught up in the moment and hardly conscious of anything outside of Soifon and her reactions.

His hakama suddenly dropping to pool round his ankles came as a bit of shock and the fingers that danced up his dick a moment later made him shudder and curse long and loud into Soifon's neck. It didn't stop her. With another one of her athletic wriggles, she got a hand down between them and began to work him in earnest in a rhythm that made his hips snap and toes curl.

Renji slapped a hand against the wooden wall and mouthed desperately at the soft skin on her shoulder as she played him like the expert she was. He was letting the side down, he knew he was. He should be doing something for her, but he was having problems processing past the pleasure. He just needed to…

Muscle flexed in his palm as she ground against him.

Move his other hand, yeah, that'd do it.

His fingers dragged up the side of her undies, pushing the cloth aside and dipping beneath. She was scorching to the touch and softly wet as he slid forwards to press fingertips to her clit. She jolted in his arms, back arching and breath rushing in his ear, and he managed to summon up enough gumption to keep up a decent circling pressure that made her thighs flex around his waist and her hand falter on his dick.

They fell into step, a slow dance of touch and grind and stroke, that was as delicious as it was frustrating. The trouble was, in this position it was going to be difficult to make the earth move for either of them without actually fucking. But despite what Soifon had said earlier, Renji wasn't totally sure she wanted this to go all the way. Kissing his way up her neck and he said hesitantly, "You want to-?"

She didn't give him a chance to finish asking. Lifting and folding one leg and then the other in a display of contortion that left Renji mind blown, Soifon stripped off her underwear, grabbed his shoulders and lowered herself slowly down onto him. Her head fell back and her kimono slipped from her shoulders, baring her completely to him and, as he sank into clasping hot depths, Renji slid his hand up to cup her breast. Soifon gasped and lifted her head, pressing their foreheads together as she began to raise and lower herself, slowly working him deeper and deeper into her.

It was almost more than he could bear. Dampening skin slid beneath his hands and her hardened nipple burned against his palm and finally he couldn't help himself. With a groan, he lifted her slightly, taking her weight as he stepped back and then bracing her against the wall with an arm around the small of her back, pushing her chest forward so he could capture her other breast in his mouth. She writhed against him, and when he flicked his tongue and thumb across her nipples at the same time, she tightened around him and moaned, a flush rushing up her chest and face.

Tongue sweeping across her lips and eyes dark, she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth harder onto her breast as they began to move in earnest. Renji took the hint and exchanged lips for teeth, nibbling gently and sucking harder with her encouragement, his thumb rubbing and lifting her breast so it fit better into his mouth. Her breaths and movements took on an urgent tone and her hand shoved between them again. This time Renji couldn't help her out, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

He felt her fingers around him, rubbing and sliding, working herself. Her heels dug into his ass, urging him to go faster. He complied as best he could, his abs flexing to burning point as he fucked into her, feeling her starting to flutter around him as she finally began to give voice to her pleasure, low soft sounds that went straight to Renji's dick. Frantically he tried to think of something else, anything except how good she felt, how the heady scent of her surrounded him, how her sweat tasted on his tongue.

It was a losing battle. He came moments too soon with a bitten back curse and a shuddering moan as her nails dug into his shoulders. Body screaming, he kept on fucking. She was so close, he could feel it in every part of her. Her movements against him were frantic, abandoned with passion. Renji drank in the sight of her, forcing himself not to let her down. She'd lifted one arm above her head to cling to the wall, her eyes were closed and her mouth open as she cried out. She was beautiful, sexy, just fucking gorgeous. A few seconds later her thighs and cunt clamped tight around him and his world whited out again as she came, the unrelenting pressure eventually dragging a second orgasm out of him that drove him gasping to knees.

She fell with him, a very un-ninja like squeak escaping as they landed. As he regained control, Renji noticed Soifon had at least managed to keep her feet, though she was making an odd sound. For a second he thought she was mad that he'd come inside her, since he hadn't checked if that was okay. It took him shuddering through a few aftershocks to realise that she couldn't be, not if she was petting him like she was. And few more to conclude that actually she was laughing at him, 'cause yeah, he must make a pretty amusing picture. Buck-naked on his knees with his face pressed into the belly of this little dot of a woman, making soft happy sounds as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He sighed, moved his head slightly, and blew a raspberry in her navel. Fuck it, if she didn't like it, she could kill him later.


End file.
